A Moment Like This
by twi-hard fanpire07
Summary: This story is Post Eclipse.This includes the wedding, honeymoon and a twist! Is there a rape? And Who and by who? THis story isn't sad forever though! btw i accidentally deleted this story already so i'm reposting both of the chapters!rated t for language
1. Telling Charlie

**(A/N) Hey people this is my first Twilight fanfic!! I'm really excited about this story and I really think you guys are going to like it. I'd like to say that this is my version of breaking dawn, but I really hope what happens in this story, doesn't happen in the next book. I have a kind of sad part, I almost cried just writing it.(btw, right now I have the entire story written in my notebook so I already know what happens later!) But don't worry! It gets happy again!! So without further ado, I present…A Moment Like This!**

Preface: Accident Prone

All of my life I have been prone to accidents. I constantly trip over air, smack my head on the head board, and punch werewolves. (although I've only done the last one onceJ) Through all the tears, scars and fractures within the last two years, Edward, the love of my life, has been there to heal the wounds. Since I met Edward, I have encountered death a number of times, but he was always there to protect me from the bad guys. Although the situation I'm in right now _may _not be fatal, I'm wishing for death.

Chapter 1: Telling Charlie

I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo biting my nails to nothing. Edward looked at me smiling. "Alice will kill you if you keep doing that" he chuckled. I retreated my hand to my knee where he took it in his.

"Can you read his thoughts? Is he in a good mood? Tell me!" I basically yelled at him. He looked taken back.

"Bella, you worry way too much" he smiled his crooked grin that made me melt. "Charlie is calm He's watching a basketball game."

"OK…" I muttered to myself, "you can do this." Edward just laughed. He parked in front of the house and helped me out of the car.

"Breathe" he whispered into my ear. I inhaled deeply and opened the door. Edward followed me into the living room where Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bells. Hi Edward" Charlie said before popping a dorito in his mouth. I sat down on the chair across from him and Edward stood next to me, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked probably noticing the troubled look on my face.

"Um," I said, "we just have some news."

"Charlie" Edward began, "I know we're young and you think we're not ready for something like this but Bella…"

"Oh my God she's pregnant!" Charlie shouted. "I knew this was going to happen! Ok have you thought about your options?" he said all of this before Edward or I could get a word in.

"Dad! Oh my God. I'm not pregnant. But I am surprised that you would have taken it so well if I was" I said smiling. Relief washed over Charlie.

"Oh thank God!" he said. "So what's the news then?"

"Charlie, I asked Bella to marry me" Edward stated.

"And I said yes" I added. I looked up at him. He was looking down at his knees shaking his head.

"Bells, you guys just graduated. You're eighteen for heaven's sake! Don't make the same mistake your mom and I made" he looked like he might cry.

"Dad, I have no doubt in my mind that Edward and I will be together forever. I love him more than anything in the world. I've thought about it a lot and this is what I want. Now, you can accept that we're getting married, walk me down the aisle and give me away, or we'll get married regardless of what you say and Carlisle will walk me down the aisle" I said acidly.

"Bella…I really think your rushing this, but, I guess I'm not going to change your mind. Bella, I want to be the one that gives you away," Charlie said looking up. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you so much Dad. You have no idea how much this means to me and Edward." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Charlie. Bella, I think we should go tell my family now" Edward said taking a step toward the door. I followed.

"Ok kids. Bella be home by ten thirty" Charlie called as we walked out the door.

"Oh my God! That went so much better than I though!" I sang as Edward and I got in the Volvo. 

"I told you, you worry too much" Edward said before gluing his lips to mine. His fingers tangled into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His cold, hard, lips moved with mine while our tongues did a little dance. Any second now Edward would pull away chuckling. He did pull away chuckling about a second later. "Charlie's wondering why we're still here" he said pointing to the window where I saw Charlie looking back at me.

"Drive" I commanded bursting into hysterics with Edward. He put it in drive and raced off hitting sixty in two seconds. He took my hand and kissed it as he stared into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back and returned my gaze forward. I could tell out of the corner of my eye he was still looking at me. For a whole minute his gaze didn't budge. I was about to say something about this when all of a sudden, I was looking at a pair of headlights coming right for us. They were going faster than us. (And that is saying something.) I let out a blood curdling scream and Edward swerved.

**Ok that chapter was a little short but telling Charlie isn't really that exciting so there's not much to write. I promise the coming chapters are longer though!!**

**Please review, your opinions would be much appreciated.**

**v-ballgrl07**


	2. Shit!

**A/N: Hey people sorry this chapter is also going to be a tad short. But, the next chapter is longer!! Here ya go!!**

Chapter 1 Recap:

All of a sudden I was looking at a pair of headlights coming right for us. They were going faster than us. (and that is saying something). I let out a bloodcurdling scream and Edward swerved.

Chapter 2: Shit (BTW guys, I have a swearing problem. I did tone it down but just FYI. Sorry!)

The other car missed us by inches. Edward looked like nothing had happened at all. He turned his head and laughed at my horror stricken face. "Seriously Bella, I've told you, I will never et in a car crash." I just stuck my tongue out at him. A minute later we pulled in the drive way and pulled up in front of the enormous, white house. Edward was, of course, helping me out of the car before I even noticed he had moved. We walked hand in hand up to the house. Edward opened the door and led me up the stairs. "The family has gone hunting" he said as we reached his room. The family obviously already knew about the engagement so we didn't think it was necessary to give the news again. I sat down in the middle of the bed, took off my jacket and threw it to the sofa. Edward walked to the stereo and started some soft, soothing music then walked to the bed. He crawled toward the center of the bed where I was laying, facing him. He layed down facing me.

"You know," he started, "you still have to tell Renee."

"Ugh. I don't even want to think about it" I said putting my hands over my face which I knew Edward hated. He quickly pulled my hands away and kissed me. He meant it to be a quick peck but I forced his lips back on mine. He complied. Not breaking the make-out session which had been going on for roughly an hour, he rolled onto his back while pulling me on top of him. I guess it was my responsibility to be the responsible one now that Edward had no boundary lines. If I didn't slow it down soon, Edward would probably get his way for sure. But I couldn't stop. I knew he wanted to and he knew I wanted to. Oh how I wanted to! I took a minute to think while we were still kissing.

"Edward" I whispered while breaking away.

"I'm sorry love" he said "I know I shouldn't tempt you."

"Edward, I've changed my mind" I stated.

"About…" he questioned.

"Sex." I said. "Can we? Please?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"Are you absolutely a hundred percent sure Bella? I don't want you to regret anything" he said looking very serious.

"I am positive" I said looking into his perfect topaz eyes.

"Bella, you are a tease, you know that?" he laughed. "You keep changing you mind, your putting my hormones on a freaking roller coaster!"

"Edward, I have never been more sure in my life. Can we?" I asked again.

"Of course. I just though I should let you know that you're a tease" he said while flipping us over so he was straddling me. He started a trail of kisses beginning under my chin, across my jaw, down my neck and to my collar bone. He got my blouse unbuttoned and on the floor in three seconds flat. I however, took way longer unbuttoning his shirt. He flipped us so I was now straddling him. I undid his belt and sent it flying to the floor with a soft thud. Next, I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I crawled off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed, reached across and grabbed the bottoms of his jeans and tugged . They slid right off. I crawled back on top of him and he managed to get my my jeans and bra off. About three seconds after I got his boxers off, he muttered, "Oh shit." he started to reach for a blanket but it was too late. Rosalie was standing in the doorway wide-eyed.

"Oh my God! Shit!" she said turning around. "I am so sorry!" and with that, she shut the door and left.

"Oh my God" I said bewildered.

"Bella" Edward spoke. "Get dressed, we can't do this while everyone's here." I obeyed reluctantly. Once we were dressed we walked downstairs where we found Emmett laughing hysterically.

"I didn't know you had it in you" he managed. "I was starting to think you were actually gay!"

That set Edward off. He pounced on Emmett. Emmett, of course, was stronger and pinned Edward easily.

"You two finish that" I said. "I'm going to go talk to Alice."

As I was walking away I heard Emmett shout, " Was he any good?" That was followed by a thump and an _ouch! _

_Lord take me now, _I thought in my head. I walked to Alice's room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she sang. I went in and sat on her bed. Alice was sitting at her makeup table.

"So, did Rosalie tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" she asked looking at me urgently. Crap. I thought Rosalie for sure would have told her.

"Well…ok, Edward and I were…getting intimate, and Rosalie walked in on us" I said looking at my feet.

"Oh my god! Were you both completely naked?"

"Edward was, I still had my underwear on. Thank God."

"So did you guys keep going" she asked like this was juicy gossip.

"No. It would have been weird since the whole family is here" I explained. "Ugh. Things were already awkward enough with Rosalie."

"Yea, that's going to be a little uncomfortable" she said agreeing. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you and Edward should wait 'til your married" she said.

"Why?" I asked. "It's not that I disagree but I want to know your reasoning."

"First of all, it's too late to change the color of your dress, second of all, I think you'll appreciate it more, ya know?"

"Yea, I see what you're saying. I'll have to think it over" I said as I walked over to her and kissed her lightly on her cold cheek. I walked back to where I left Edward and Emmett wrestling, where sure enough, they were still at it.

"Hey, Edward, let's go for a walk" I said. He immediately got up, took my hand and we walked out the door. We only walked to the backyard but we'll call it a walk anyways. We laid down in the grass gazing into each other's eyes.

"Edward? Alice thinks that…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I know her thoughts. Of course, I don't know yours" he said waiting.

"I guess I'm not sure. We both know that we're both ready but I agree with Alice about us appreciating it more" I said staring into his perfect topaz eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"I guess I can see both sides of the spectrum" Edward mused. "Hey." He was whispering into my ear now. "Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are watching us. Would you like to mess with their heads a bit?" he smiled his crooked grin.

"What did you have in mind?" I smiled curiously.

"Just go with it" he whispered. "I promise I won't do anything for real." He leaned over to me. "Nod and look scared" he breathed. I obeyed and nodded my head putting a horrified look on my face. I knew exactly what we were doing. Dang. Edward is mean! His lips grazed the back of my neck. Of course he didn't actually bite me, he kissed my neck and then whispered, "You're in pain." Oh yea. I forgot about that. I started thrashing around like I was having a seizure. I started screaming in 'pain'. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were at my side in a second. I instantly stopped, stood up, grabbed Edward's hand and walked away in hysterics. Then I heard Emmett.

"What the hell? That is so not cool."

"Neither is spying!" I yelled back a victorious smile on my face. Edward just chuckled. For a moment I forgot how to breathe, hearing his perfect velvet voice was something that could put a war to a halt. Edward drove me home and pulled up in front of my house. He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"I'll be back in an hour" he said as I got out of his car.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said and drove away. I walked in the house.

"Charlie! I'm home" I called.

"In the living room!" he called back.

I walked into the living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch, watching TV with Charlie.

"Jacob!" I shouted and threw my arms around him.

**A/N: Ok people next chapter is where the action begins!! Thank you for reading please REVIEW!!**


	3. Just My Luck

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry to the people who put me on favorite or alert. I was trying to delete one of my stories and I accidentally deleted Moment Like This so I reposted it immediately and put on a new summary! So anyway, thanks for the review and here ya go!)**

_Chapter two recap: I walked into the living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch, watching TV with Charlie._

"_Jacob" I shouted and threw my arms around him._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Bells. Listen, I can't stay long. I'm kinda grounded" he said. He motioned to the stairs. I nodded and led him to my room. We sat on my bed Indian style on either end. (Haha)

"So, what are you grounded for?" I asked.

"Well…I kind of ran away from home."

"You _kind of _ran away?"

"Well I came home the next day" he explained.

"What made you come back so soon?" I asked.

"I got hungry" he smiled. Which made me smile.

"So why did you run away anyway?"

"Well leech…Edward sent me an invitation to your wedding. I guess I just lost it and couldn't handle it so I ran away. Kind of" he smiled again.

"So are you coming?" I questioned looking into his dark brown eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I guess I just gotta get over it and move on" he said. "Well I really just came to let you know I'm coming and that I'm grounded."

"Thanks" I said leaning over to hug him.

"Yea well I really gotta go or Billy's gonna kill me" he said standing up. I stood up too. I gave him a final hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming back" I said as he walked out of my room. I grabbed my toiletry bag, ran to the bathroom, and took a nice hot shower. I stepped out and realized I forgot to grab my pajamas. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door a crack to make sure Charlie wasn't there. It was clear. I walked into my room. Of course Edward was already there sitting on my bed. As soon as he saw that I only had a towel on, he looked away.

"Edward. We already saw each other today. What's your problem?" I asked.

"Well I still don't really know if you want to wait. This could cause temptations" he explained still not looking at me.

I sighed and started drying off. I didn't bother going to the bathroom to change because I really didn't care if he watched me. Just to torture him a little, I picked my most revealing P.J.'s. I put on a sapphire blue cami. Ok, it was pretty low cut. Oh well. And a pair of short boxers. I gave him the ok to look at me, he glanced over to me and sighed.

"Bella. Do you want me to rape you?" he laughed.

"If I wanted you to it wouldn't be rape, would it" I said smiling.

"I suppose not' he muttered. He was sitting at the head of my bed Indian style. I walked over and laid down on the bed resting my head in his lap. "So Bella, What did Jacob want?"

"How.."

"The smell."

"Oh duh" I said to myself. "Just to talk. He says he's coming to the wedding."

"That's nice" Edward said stroking my hair. I didn't respond.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking" he pleaded.

"I was just wondering, who're your groomsmen?' I asked.

"Well of course, Jasper and Emmett" he stated. "Jasper will be my best man though. Who are your bridesmaids?"

"Alice will be my maid of honor, and I want Rosalie and Angela to be my bridesmaids."

"That leaves me one Groomsmen short" Edward said. I sat up and turned to face him.

"Edward," I started nervously, "Can Jacob be a groomsman?" he just stared at me.

"It's just that…Jacob is my best friend, and he's been there for me through…the hard times" I chose my words carefully. "It wouldn't feel right if he wasn't up there with me."

"Bella, I… mmm…Ok" he said finally.

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome" He said while pulling us so we were laying beside each other.

"By the way, Alice wants to take care of some wedding details tomorrow.""Ugh. Fun." My voice oozed sarcasm.

"It won't be that bad" Edward assured me. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to have a date after you and Alice are done planning. We could see a movie in Port Angeles."

"That sounds great" I yawned.

"Bella, go to sleep."

"But I'm not tired" he knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Bella, you…" he started, but he couldn't finish because I threw my arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Now that I had to be the responsible one I was the one to pull away.

"Good night. I love you" I whispered into Edwards perfectly sculpted, cold chest.

"I love you too. Sleep well, Love" he whispered into my hair.

I awoke to find not Edward, but Alice sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey sleepy head, hurry up and get ready we got a long day ahead of us" Alice sang.

"Ugh. What are we doing?" I asked standing up.

"Shopping" she squealed.

"Joy" I said as I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Alice quickly applied some light makeup on me, I ran a brush through my hair and we walked out the door. We got into her vibrant yellow Porsche and headed for Port Angeles.

"What are we shopping for anyway?" I asked.

"Umm, cake, flowers, jewelry, that sort of stuff. Hey, did you decide on colors?"

"I was thinking bright orange and a soft pink."

"Ooh! I like it. I can definitely work with that" she said approvingly.

We continued like this for a while, talking about wedding details like what color ties the groomsmen will be wearing and such. We finally arrived in Port Angeles. The first place went was the flower shop. We decided on pink roses and orange carnations. Next was the cake. We were only shopping for the cake all the guests would eat. Edward wanted to help decide on the actually wedding cake. I decided on marble cake with white frosting. Next on the list was the mall. I got a few new outfits and some new pajamas. Alice said she would not tolerate sweats and old t-shirts anymore. Of course Alice dragged me into Victoria's Secret. I tried on a billion matching bra and underwear sets and corset and thong sets. One after another Alice would say "We're definitely getting that one" or "Edward will love this" and throw it in the 'yes' pile.

"Why do I need so much lingerie?" I finally asked.

"Ask any vampire, we all swear we're twice as horny as humans" she said giggling.

"Good to know" I made a mental note of that. Next I tried on a few night gowns. My favorite one was a fiery red one that was spaghetti strapped, low cut and flowed to my knees. I decided to wear that one on the wedding night. As I got dressed. Alice went and paid. I didn't want to be there to see the total cost. We were about to leave when she noticed the shop called 'Pleasure Center'. Oh great. Note the enthusiasm.

"Alice. No. No way!" I protested but I couldn't break her hold on my arm.

"Trust me" she said, "once you're changed, you'll thank me. I'm sure Edward will be thanking me sooner."

"Ugh." I groaned as she pulled me into the store. Alice began looking around and throwing a few things into a basket. I couldn't tell you what anything was in that store. Hopefully Edward would know how all the damn toys worked 'cause I sure as hell didn't. Wait, I hope he doesn't know how they worked.

"Can we go now?" I pleaded walking out of the store.

"Yes we can go. But I'm dropping you off at the movie theatre with Edward."

"Oh yea! Our date" I said excitedly.

She pulled into the theatre parking lot and parked next to Edward's Volvo. Edward got out of his car and had my door open before I could blink. As I got out of Alice's car she said, "Hey, Bella, I'll drop off all your stuff at your house."

"Ok. Thanks Alice. Bye" I said shutting the car door. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the building. We were going to see a romantic comedy. I got some popcorn and a soda then we went in and sat down. Half way through the movie I was done with my popcorn. Geez, I was hungry. Than I realized that I hadn't eaten at all today.

"Edward" I whispered, "I'm going to go get more popcorn. I'll be right back."

"Ok Hurry" he said lifting his arm from my shoulder.

I hurried out of the theatre and into the main entrance where the concession was. Just my luck. No one was there. I tapped the bell on the counter. Nothing. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"You again" it said.

I turned around. Shit! My luck can not be this bad. It was the four men I had gotten into trouble with that night with Jessica earlier this year. Another one spoke.

"Hey, cupcake, wanna go back to my place?"

I turned quickly to escape but one of them caught my by my arm.

"You're not going anywhere" he said.

"Let go of me!" I screamed while trying to free my arm and kick him. No luck. They all got a hold of me and started for the door. "Help! Someone! Please!" I screamed. No answer? Where was everyone? Though I was kicking and fighting and screaming I was no match for them. They easily got me into their car. The next thing I saw was something was coming toward my head. It hit hard and I blacked out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed that I was in a nice room. Nice color, nice furniture and curtains. The second thing I noticed was that I was lying on a bed with each arm and leg tied to a bed post. The third thing I noticed was, I was completely naked. Next, I heard one of the man's voices.

"You're in for quite a ride" It sneered.

**(A/N: Hey people!! Cliffy, I know sorry! But hey it's how you review and read more! So yea, review please! Bye)**


	4. Wishing For Death

**(A/N: hey people, I'm not getting many reviews. That makes me sad ****L**** I really like reviews, it lets me know if I'm doing a shit job and if I should keep going, from now on until I get four reviews per chapter I'm not updating and that is not much to ask people. Anyway, I'm done lecturing now back to the action!! Enjoy!)**

_Recap of Chapter three:_

_When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a nice room. Nice color, nice furniture and curtains. The second thing I noticed was that I was lying on a bed with each arm and leg tied to a bedpost. The third thing I noticed was that I was completely naked. Next I heard a man's voice. "You're in for quite a ride" it sneered._

Chapter 4 Wishing for Death

I had one word going through my mind. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Wait, I'd like to add a FUCK!! This is so not happening! Please tell me I'm dreaming. If only Rosalie didn't walk in on me and Edward, then I wouldn't be losing my virginity to this asshole! The man crawled onto the bed and straddled me. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was unbelievably tan, and had emerald green eyes. I would never admit this to anyone but the guy was hot. Of course not as gorgeous as Edward but he was good looking. He was also naked. EEEW! The three other men were nowhere to be seen. He grabbed onto my arms and started. My brain completely shut down and I started crying. I was sobbing so hard I was shaking uncontrollably. Unfortunately, he probably liked that. I continued bawling and repeating 'shit' in my head for a half hour until he stopped. Apparently it was the next guy's turn. The man who had already had his turn exited the room and the next guy came in. He had short blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. He wore a look of worry on his face. I had stopped crying now and was just breathing heavily.

He leaned down and whispered "start crying again." Huh? I started blankly at him. "Just do it" he hissed. "I'm gonna get you out of here!" I immediately obeyed and started bawling again. I usually couldn't cry on cue but of course these were special circumstances. He started untying me. Once he finished, I sat up and looked around. My clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry, I couldn't snag your clothes. Just wrap the sheet around you" he said. "We're going to my friend's apartment. I'll grab you some clothes there."

I quickly wrapped the white cotton sheet around me and followed him to the door. We left the apartment and started down the hall. I apparently wasn't going fast enough because he eventually picked me up bridal style and ran to the elevators. We got in and he hit the level five button.

"Thank you so much" I said choking up again as he set me down.

"I just couldn't do it. We've done some pretty bad stuff but I had to draw the line on this one" he said pacing. "You're going to want to press charges right?" he checked.

"Against everyone else" I croaked readjusting my sheet.

A little 'ding' sounded and the elevator doors sprang open. He scooped me up again and sprinted down the hall. He stopped abruptly in front of apartment 163H. He set me down and again and retrieved a small silver key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and led me inside. He disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared a minute later with a t-shirt and shorts. He handed them to me and pointed me to the bathroom. I hurried in, shut the door, and dropped my sheet. I quickly threw on the t-shirt and shorts. The shorts were pretty big so I pulled the drawstrings as tight as they could go and tied them in a knot. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He was sitting on the couch on the phone.

"Ok. Thank you" he said. He looked up at me. "What's your address? It's for the police." I gave him Charlie's address and he repeated it into the phone. He finished talking and snapped his phone shut. "They're on their way over to get the guys and they'll come by your house around two thirty tomorrow to talk to you. They wanted to give you some time to tell family and such."

"Thanks" I replied. "Can I borrow your phone" I asked quietly.

"Yea. Of course. By the way, we're at the apartment building on the corn of 3rd and Western" he said handing me his silver razr.

"Thanks" I said as I dialed the familiar numbers. I hit send and it barely rang twice.

"_Hello?" Edward's voice cracked._

"Edward!" I yelled into the phone.

"_Bella! Where the hell are you?" he shouted._

"I'm at the apartment building on the corner of 3rd and Western" I croaked quietly.

"_I'll be there in five seconds." _The line cut off. I flipped the phone shut and handed it back to him.

"Thank you so much" my voice sounded weak and vulnerable. "Um…can you take me down to the entrance?"

"Of course" he replied standing up. "By the way my name is John Turner."

I nodded and replied "Bella Swan." We walked down the hall and rode the elevator down to the ground floor. I walked out of the entrance and saw Edward's Volvo parked and Edward leaning against it. He saw me and started running at human speed toward me.

"Hey. I almost forgot" John said reaching into his pocket, "I managed to snag this" he said holding up my engagement ring.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much" I gushed and took it from his hand and slid it onto my ring finger. Just as I got my ring on, Edward had arrived and threw his arms around me.

"Bella. Bella, what happened?" he breathed into my hair.

"Let's talk in the car" my voice cracked as I replied. I turned to John. "Thank you, again, you saved me." He nodded politely and walked back in the building.

Edward picked me up, bridal style, carried me to the car, and put me in the passenger seat. He got in the car and we started the drive home.

"Bella. Tell me right now! What the hell happened?" he yelled.

I started bawling and hyperventilating. "Edward pull over." He obeyed. He put it in park and started at me intently.

"When I went to get the popcorn, there was no one there. I dinged the bell but nobody came." I took a deep breath and continued. "Then I turned around and saw those four men that gave me trouble last year. They grabbed me and I screamed for help but no one was there." He was holding my hand still staring into my eyes intently. Sadness filled his eyes. "They got me to their car and someone hit me with something really hard." Suddenly I noticed my head hurt really bad. "I blacked out and when I woke up I was tied to a bed. Naked. One of the men came in the room and…raped me." I looked up to see him crying. I didn't know vampires could cry. That only made me cry harder. "When he was done, he left and another guy came in. He was supposed to rape me too but he untied me, got me clothes and helped me get away. He even got my ring back. He also called the Special Victim's Unit. Someone's gonna come by my house at two thirty tomorrow. They wanted to give me time to tell family and stuff" my voice cracked as I finished.

"Bella, I'm going to kill them" he said darkly. I looked at him. His eyes were pitch black.

"Edward, we're pressing charges. You're not murdering them" I said in a firm voice.

"Bella! They kidnapped you! One raped you! Do not tell me what I can't do" he shouted still crying. "That asshole made love to you before I could. That guy took your virginity. We obviously can't get married so soon now. You'll probably need counseling, you'll have court. That fucker ruined your life!" I have never heard Edward drop the F bomb. I could tell he was pissed. Wish good reason of course though.

"Edward, we did NOT make love. That was shit! It's the farthest thing from love. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. We are still getting married on August thirteenth."

"Bella, be reasonable, we are not…"

"Edward it is final" I said in a parentally voice.

"Do I have any say?"

"No. You don't" I replied still breathing heavily.

"Call Charlie, we're staying at a hotel" he spoke while turning the car around. "We'll deal with this tomorrow."

I called Charlie and told him Alice and I were staying the night in a hotel and I'd be back in the morning. I gathered myself and got out of the car and took Edward's hand as we walked up to the entrance. The guy sitting at the front desk probably though it was kind of strange that we didn't have bags but I didn't care. Edward carried me up the stairs and into the room. He set me on my feet and got out his phone to call Carlisle.

"Hi, Bella and I are staying the night in Port Angeles, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." He flipped his phone shut. I walked over to him and rested my head on his hard, cold, chest. He kissed the top of my head and carried me to the bed. He pulled back the covers and laid me down. He took off his jacket and crawled in next to me, but he kept his distance. I rolled over to face him.

"Edward, you don't have to stay away from me" I shuffled over to him and pressed myself up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I silently started crying, again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I love you so much, you have no idea how much it pains me to see you hurt so bad." I looked up to see that he was crying again. I buried my face in his chest and let it out. I mean I let it _all _out. I bawled and sobbed the kind of sobs where your crying so hard you can't breathe. I completely soaked Edward's shirt with tears and I covered it with snot. I didn't even care that my face was pressed up against it. I continued crying until two o clock when Edward insisted that I drink something so I wouldn't get dehydrated. I told him he wasn't allowed to let go of me so he carried me down the hall to the vending machine where he got two bottles of water. I downed the first one before we even got back to the room. When we got back to the room, we returned to the bed and I continued crying into his chest. Through all of the sobbing, he stroked my hair and whispered _I love you _every now and then. I fell asleep somewhere around four A.M.

I awoke at eight thirty-six. My head was throbbing. Edward's cold, strong arms were still wrapped protectively around me. I rolled over to face him. His face was pained.

"You screamed the entire time you were asleep. The neighbors came and told me that they had a six year old with them and he was asking questions" Edward said.

"And you told them…"

"I said I was sorry and that you had just watched a scary movie."

"Wonderful. Mmm, I'm gonna take a shower…shoot."

"What?" Edward sounded concerned.

"I don't have clean clothes or a bra or underwear" I groaned.

"How about I go to the K-Mart across the street and get you a tank top and sweats while you shower?" he offered.

"That leaves me short a bra and underwear" I said.

"What size bra do you wear?"

"You are not seriously going to buy me a bra!" I exclaimed almost laughing. I didn't know I was capable of that right now.

"I don't know anyone here so why would I care?" he said getting his shoes on. "So, size?"

I sighed. "Thirty-two B. Size 3 underwear. No thongs, just cheapo stuff. No fancy lacy bra. Just plain, Ok?"

"Ok" he chuckled before walking to me and kissing my cheek. "I promise I'll be right back." He walked out the door and I went to the bathroom. I stripped off the t-shirt and oversized shorts and threw them in the trash. I hopped in the shower and turned the faucet. The hot water ran down my body. It felt amazing. In the middle of shampooing my hair, I heard the bathroom door open. I peeked around the shower curtain. Edward was setting the K-Mart bag on the bathroom counter.

"Thanks Edward" I said as I returned to shampooing.

"Not a problem, Love" He said quietly as the door closed with a 'click'. I finished showering and stepped out. I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair. I grabbed the K-Mart bag and looked inside. Somehow I knew he was going to do that. He got me a pair of dark wash jeans, a light blue button up blouse, a blue bra with pink polka dots and matching underwear. At least it wasn't a thong and the bra didn't have lace so I guess he followed some of the rules. I dried off and put on the clothes. I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Edward was sitting wearing a new shirt.

"Hey, I said no fancy bras or underwear. And, I thought you were getting me sweats."

"Are you mad?" he asked innocently standing up from the bed.

"No" I replied truthfully.

"Well then let's go. We've got a lot to do and tell" he said with a pained voice.

**(A/N: Hey people what did you think? Pretty deep stuff! Please review!! I really want to know what you think. I think I already said that at the beginning. Oh well. Next chapter is court, that should be fun!! )**


	5. Story to Tell

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys, my computer crashed!! Not much to say so enjoy! One more thing, I totally forgot in the first three chapters about the disclaimer!! Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: **_I am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse of any of her amazing characters _**cough cough**_ Edward._

**Chapter 5:**

Edward pulled up in front of Charlie's house. The cruiser was gone. Ok, I at least got to put off telling Charlie for a little while. Of course we went to Edward's house. We walked inside to find the whole family sitting in the living room. Alice jumped up and ran over to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! I am so sorry. I couldn't tell where you were" Alice said tearing up.

"Alice this is not your fault" I said. "Don't blame yourself." She nodded and made way for Emmett.

"We're gonna get those bastards good" he said while giving me a huge bear hug. Next was Rosalie. She gave me a good squeeze and a light kiss on the cheek.

"I am so sorry that this happened. No one deserves what they did to you" she said her eyes welling up. Wow, Rosalie really does care for me. Jasper gave me a quick hug and made way for Esme. She threw her arms around me and I immediately began bawling. Again. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I'm so, so sorry." I just sniffled. Lastly came Carlisle. He gave me a tight hug and as he pulled away he said, "if there's anything I or any of us can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well actually," I began, "I was wondering about a pregnancy test." Edward whipped his head around. I think he kind of forgot about the whole 'humans can get pregnant' thing.

"Well, you're going to have to wait a few days, maybe a week or two. It takes a while for tests to pick up on the hormone change."

"Ok, thanks Carlisle" I replied.

"No problem Bella" he said before he and Esme disappeared up the stairs. I walked over to Edward where he was sitting, and I sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and we just sat like that. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice joined us of course. Then it dawned on me.

"Alice? Am I pregnant?"

"Hold on" she said. She began to stare blankly off into space. She only stayed like that for a few seconds. "No, you're not!" she exclaimed. "Actually you're going to get your period in about ten minutes."

"Thank you, Alice, for letting everyone know that. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper were just dying to know that" I said obviously being sarcastic. Emmett and Jasper just laughed. I don't think it really bothered them. "So I'm guessing that I would be wasting my time asking for a tampon?"

"You would be guessing correctly" Rosalie spoke. "Wow I haven't gotten a period in forever."

"Lucky you" I giggled. I don't know why I'm giggling at a time like this, but I guess it's just proof of how awesome this family is and how much they love me. Well it was noon right now and the person would be at my place at two thirty. I needed a tampon and I needed to call Charlie so that meant I need to go home right now.

"Edward, can you take me home?" I asked.

"First, I buy you a bra and underwear, and now I'm going on a tampon run? What have I come to?" he joked as we stood up.**(No joke after I wrote this my dad had to take me on a tampon run 'cause my mom wasn't home!! AWKWARD!)**

"Don't even say it Emmett" he said getting mad.

"What?" I demanded looking to Emmett.

"Gay joke" he muttered. I laughed.

"Actually I have to call Charlie too."

Edward drove me home and followed me up the steps. I went into my room where I kept all the tampons, pads and liners. I did not want Charlie finding them in the bathroom. I grabbed a tampon and went to the bathroom. When I was done with my human moment, I went down the stairs where Edward was waiting at the bottom. When I reached Edward, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for going on this tampon run" I said smiling weakly. I started for the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab something to eat hon." He followed me into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I went to the fridge and found some left over pizza from last night I assumed. I warmed it up in the microwave and sat down next to Edward and ate. When I finished, Edward spoke, " Bella, you need to call Charlie now."

"You're right" I sighed and got up and made my way to the phone. I dialed the station's number and sat back down next to Edward.

"Hi, is Chief Swan available?" I asked with fake sincerity when the secretary answered.

"_Yes, can I have your name please?" _she asked in a monotone voice.

"My name is Bella. Please tell him it's an emergency."

"_Please hold." _I waited about fifteen seconds.

"_Bella? What's the emergency?" _Charlie asked, worry in his voice.

"Dad, I really need you to come home. I need to talk to you. Right now."

"_Bella…what's wrong?"_

I sniffled trying to hold back tears. "Dad, I don't want to talk over the phone. Come home. Please."

"_Ok Bells, I'll be there in ten" _he said.

"Thank you. Bye" I said and hung up. I walked the phone back to the receiver and went back to Edward. I took his hand and led him into the living room. We sat down on the couch. Edward pulled me close. We stayed sitting on the couch in silence until I saw the cruiser pulled up in the driveway.

"Remember to breathe" Edward whispered into my ear before Charlie walked in.

"Bells," he sighed and rushed in to throw his arms around me. He pulled away after a few seconds and sat down on the chair across from me and Edward. "Bella, what happened?"

I started crying, but not the kind where you sob so hard you can barely breathe, just tears streaming down my cheeks. I retold the dreaded story while Charlie sat there, silently crying. I told him about the movie theatre, the men forcing me in the car, blacking out, the rape, the escape and finally the person coming in about two hours. I had been talking to my knees the entire time and when I finished, I looked up at Charlie. It pained me just to look at his face. He stood, walked up to me, and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into another tight hug. "Honey, I am so sorry. Those assholes are going to pay for what they did Bella" he promised as he pulled away. All of a sudden I noticed how tired I was. It may have been the fact that I only had four hours of sleep plus crying alone makes you exhausted.

"Dad, I hardly got any sleep. I'm gonna go take a nap until the person gets here" I said as I started for the stairs. Edward immediately followed. I really doubt Charlie was too worried about Edward being there.

"Bells, I'm gonna call your mom while you sleep. Ok?" he called.

"Ok" I replied walking into my room and shutting the door after Edward. "Ugh, I forgot about Renee, and she doesn't even know about the wedding. Oh my God. Jacob! How the hell am I going to tell him!"

"Bella. Relax, you don't have to think about any of that right now. You need to rest."

"I know" I sighed. I changed into sweats and a t-shirt and crawled into my bed next to Edward. We laid so that he was facing my back, but we were pressed up against each other. The coolness of his body felt amazing.

"What's that?" Edward asked pointing to the Victoria's Secret and Pleasure Center bags. Shoot. I didn't even want to think about the wedding night.

"Umm…That's NOT for your eyes" I said.

"That's okay. I'll just look through everything when you're asleep" I could almost hear the devilish smile spreading across his angelic face.

"Edward" I whined like a two year old, "Promise me you won't look. I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. I won't look in the Victoria's Secret bag but I have to look at the sex toys" he compromised while laughing.

"Whatever. I don't know what they are or how to use them anyway."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out" he chuckled into my ear and then kissed my neck. Memories flooded back through my mind. I remember the way that jerk kept kissing my neck and whispering things in my ear. I gave a shudder and started freaking out. I pushed Edward away, or tried I guess I didn't move him an inch but he knew what I was trying to do so he moved away by himself. I curled into a ball, bring my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

**(A/N: Hey, so it was pretty much filler stuff but it had to be in the story. I just realized that last chapter, I said that this chapter would have the court hearing. Sorry, my mistake, that's happening next chapter which will hopefully be up soon. Anyway thanks for reading and Review!!)**

**Twi-hard Fanpire07 **


	6. You're Supposed to Kiss Me Back

**(A/N: Hey peoples, I hardly got any reviews!! Only three!! Thank you to ForbiddenFruit666, Shadowgirl61 and amobutterfly25. You were the only reviewers. I would like to point out that three reviews is pathetic. I have thirteen reviews total and eight hundred some hits. Yea anyway, I decided that I'll just go on with the story even though I'm hardly getting any reviews. It's not fair to the people who actually review. So now that I'm done lecturing here you are, Chapter six.)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue. (I don't even own the disclaimer)**

**Chapter 6: You're supposed to kiss me back!**

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just…"he started as he put more space in between us.

"Just…just give me a minute" I whispered trying to regain my composure. I took a few deep breaths and uncurled my body and faced Edward. "Sorry, I…" but he cut me off.

"Bella you have nothing to apologize for. You have no control over this. I'm the one who should be sorry" he replied. I scooted close to him pressing up against his body and buried my face in his chest and fell asleep. I was awoken by Edward's wonderful velvet voice. "Bella, Love, the lady from the Special Victim's Unit is here" he said as he gently nudged me. I sat up and looked at my clock on the nightstand. The lime green numbers told me that it was two twenty-six.

"Ok" I yawned. Before I knew it, Edward was holding in his arms, bridal style**. (BTW, whenever I say Edward picked her up, I always mean bridal style unless I say differently.) **He carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Charlie and the investigator were sitting at the table. Edward set me down in the chair next to Charlie and he took the seat across from me.

The investigator spoke, "Hi Bella, my name is Kaycee. I know you probably really don't want to tell the story again but I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Can you do that?" she asked.

I nodded and retold the horrible tale, not sparing her any details. She just nodded and wrote on her pad of paper. I showered her the bruises on my arms just above my elbows. She also noted this on the pad then looked up.

"Bella, you need to have a rape kit done" she spoke. Charlie grimaced. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Do I have to?" I asked. "I know I'm not pregnant." She raised an eyebrow. "I got my period earlier today" I explained not wanting to look at Charlie.

"Bella, what about STD's?" Crap, I didn't even think of that. How do you not think of that? Geez, what's wrong with me? If that a-hole gave me AIDS, I'll castrate him myself.

"Ok, yea, I'll do it" I sighed. Did I have another choice? No.

I actually ended up getting one that very day. Alice and Esme took me. Everything came back negative! Yay! Of course Alice already knew, but it was required so what choice did I have.

The next few days went painfully slow. To keep my mind off the court hearing, I threw myself into wedding planning. Charlie nearly had a heart attack when I told him that it was still on.

The actual day of court was nerve-wracking. Renee and Phil flew in, all the Cullens were there, even the entire pack from La Push. That was an uncomfortable talk with Jacob. I swear he was so mad he almost phased right there in my living room while Charlie and Edward were there. Anyway, I got up to the stand and, once again, told the story. I found out that Matthew Sullivan was the name of the guy who raped me. He was found guilty of kidnapping, assault, and rape. The other guys whose names are Daniel Gates and Robert Jackson were found guilty of kidnapping and assault. And John Turner, the guy who helped me escape, got off free and clear, thanks to me of course.

THE END

**KIDDING!! Totally got you!! Probably not but whatevs.**

As I was leaving the courthouse with Edward, his arm around my waist, I saw the three men walk by with the guards holding onto them. I had a surge of confidence. From where I have no clue. I stopped them dead in their tracks completely surprising the guards.

"Hey asshole" I gritted my teeth talking to Matthew, "I just wanted to let you know you got off easy. If it were up to me, or anyone else in my family for that matter, you would have had your balls burned off, and your dick cut off and shoved down your throat. But I'll get over it. Have fun getting ass raped in Prison!" I spat and triumphantly walked away, Edward trailing behind. He gave me a subtle high five as we walked up to everyone. Emmett and surprisingly Carlisle each gave me a high five. The pack exchanged fist pounds. ( what do you call those?) Jacob gave me a one armed squeeze and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"Bella that was amazing" Emmett said grinning. "Of course she learned all her bad ass skills from me though" he said to everyone but they weren't listening.

"Umm, thanks" I replied giggling as Charlie, Renee, and Phil approached us. They had no idea what I just did. Thank God.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you" Renee said pulling me into a hug. "That took a lot of courage to get up there and talk like you did."

"Thanks mom" I whispered as we broke apart. Unfortunately, Renee and Phil had to get to the airport right away. They packed their luggage in Edward's Volvo prior to the court hearing so we could take them straight to the airport. Edward drove, Phil got shotgun, and Renee and I got the back seat where we proceeded to cry the entire ride to the airport.

"I love you Mom" I said before she was about to board the plane. Edward pretended to go the bathroom, and Phil was talking on his cell phone.

"I love you too Sweetie" she said putting down her carry on and hugging me. "I'll visit again soon. I promise."

"Ugh..Mom?" my voice cracked as we pulled away.

"What honey?" her voice was full of concern. Her brow furrowed in wonder.

"Mom, you're gonna have to visit a bit sooner than you thought. Edward and I are getting Married" I paused. "On August thirteenth" I finished quietly. I was waiting for all hell to break loose. But nothing happened.

"I can't say that I didn't see this coming" she croaked. "I didn't see it coming at a time like this, but all the same it was inevitable."

"So does that mean you approve" I asked excitedly.

"Absolutely not, but do I have a choice?" she laughed.

"Absolutely not" I replied smiling. This was an absolute freaking miracle from God!! She wasn't having a heart attack or reciting the rosary!!

"Well then, I'll see you at the wedding!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around me one final time.

Renee and Phil got on the plane and were on their way as Edward and I walked to his car. Before he put the key in the ignition, I stopped him.

"Edward?" I asked looking into his topaz eyes, "lean over for a second."

He obeyed with a slightly confused expression. I leaned in and kissed him. He thought it was going to be just a quick peck. We sort of had a mutual agreement of no making out or kissing my neck, jaw or collarbone, so it threw him off guard when I wrapped my arm around his neck and continued the kiss. The only problem was he wasn't kissing me back. I pulled away.

"You're supposed to kiss me back" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to push you too far, I don't want you to have another panic attack" he explained.

"Please" I begged, "I want to see what I can handle. I promise I'll stop if it goes too far."

How could he not agree. He put one arm around my waist and gently pulled me closer, the other hand tangled into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started out slow. I was just experimenting after all. After thirty seconds I completely forgot that it was an experiment. We started kissing the way we used to. The way where out lips moved together, out tongues danced and whenever I had to come up for air and take a breather, Edward would just continue the kiss along my jaw, neck and collar bone until I forced his lips back on mine. Everything that happened in the past two weeks was thrown out the window, forgotten. We continued this procedure for about ten minutes until Edward pulled away smiling.

"Sorry, Love, but I was afraid if we kept going I would do something you'd find very traumatic."

"That probably would be traumatic" I agreed giggling. He pretended to be offended for a second and then leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" he said as he began driving, "Alice wants to have a 'Thank God those assholes are in jail' party when we get back. Will Charlie be alright with that?"

"He'll survive without me for the day" I replied grinning. He flashed me his perfect smile and grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. I just sat there and soaked it in, this feeling of normality. I haven't felt like this in forever. It felt great. It probably wasn't normal for a person in my condition to feel like this but no one else in my condition had Edward to comfort them. They didn't have his crooked grin to melt away the problems or his eyes to comfort or his velvet voice to soothe. Though many people would debate the following statement, I believe it with all of my heart. I am truly the luckiest girl alive.

We arrived back at the Cullen House in about an hour. We walked into the living room to find Alice sitting on the couch on the phone. She flashed a smile acknowledging our presence and went back into her focus mode.

"Bella, you should call Charlie" Edward said handing me his phone.

"Ok. When are we gonna be done?" I asked dialing Charlie's number.

"I think Alice wants you to sleep over" he replied, his grin stretching across his face.

"Mmm, Alice said that or you?" I nudged his shoulder.

"It actually was Alice's idea, but I wasn't one to argue" he said before lightly kissing my cheek. I replied with a smile and then hit send to call Charlie.

"_Bells?" _he answered after three rings.

"Yea, hi Dad. Alice was wondering if I could spend the rest of the day here and then sleep over too" I said crossing my fingers for luck.

"_Well I suppose that'd be okay. Wait, is Edward going to be there?" _he almost shouted.

"Well…yea…but Dad, his parents are here! And I'll be sleeping in Alice's room! You have nothing to worry about. I promise" I assured him pacing.

"_Bella…I don't know," _he started.

"Dad, do your actually believe that Edward would pull something?" I asked folding my arms across my chest even though he couldn't see.

"_Ok, I suppose you're right. It's alright with me I guess. Don't stay up too late." _

"Ok. Thanks Dad. I'll see you tomorrow." I flipped Edward's phone shut and handed it back to him.

"I wouldn't' be so sure about me not pulling something" he chuckled as he scooped me up in his arms and walked over to join Alice who had just got off the phone.

"Is that a threat or a promise" I giggled as he set me down.

"Hey you two. Break it up. Bella, I just talked to the caterers. We got chicken, pork, potatoes and green bean casserole, whatever that is. Is that food good?" she asked since she obviously wouldn't be eating it.

"That sounds great" I smiled and gave her a soft hug.

"Hey, but the way Edward, Carlisle and Esme are out hunting for the rest of the night. You can only have Bella for a couple of hours 'cause we're going to start the party at seven" she bounced.

"What kind of a party is it" I questioned.

"A human style slumber party! She sang. "We'll have movies and games and popcorn, for you, and we'll stay up late! Well you will. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Sure" I muttered. It actually did sound fun compared to some of the other things that she has hosed me into.

"Ok, seven" she said bouncing away to her room.

"Seven" Edward agreed with an annoyed voice. Alice disappeared and Edward pulled me down onto the love seat. I leaned into him resting my head on his chest.

"So what are we going to do for two hours?" I asked looking up. Edward just smiled.

**Okay guys there you have it!! Please tell me what you thought!! I love reviews!! Next chapter is hilarious if I do say so myself. I was laughing as I wrote it. **

**Review!**

**Twi-hard Fanpire07**


End file.
